


Day 16 - Pet Names

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Alliteration is fun!
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 16 - Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly pet names, but still within the spirit of the prompt, I think.

"Hey, sis, your popsicle's incoming," Nat calls over the clank of the printing press. Piper immediately stops cranking, wipes most of the ink off her hands, and meets Georgia right at the bottom of the ramp into town.

Her body language is relaxed and she's smiling as she exchanges pleasantries with Pastor Clements, which means she's likely up for some mushy wordplay. Good. Piper thinks that's so much more fun than _honey_ or _babe_.

"Hey, Genial Georgia, looks like your meeting with Elder Maxson went all right."

"It sure did, Perceptive Piper." Georgia grins, bright and beautiful, and counts off her victories on her fingers as she talks. "He backed down from trying to round up the Institute defectors, he gave me access to most of Quinlan's archives, _and_ he said Ingram and Neriah could join the Science Alliance!"

"You did it! I _knew_ you could. You can talk anybody into anything." Piper catches her girlfriend up in a quick hug, then leads her into the Publick Occurrences office to get the whole story. "So how long did it take to wear him down, Genius Georgia?"

"Well, Precious Piper, I just told him the defectors were now working for the betterment of the Commonwealth and were thus under my protection. I didn't even mention the artillery at the Castle, but I think he got the point. After that, the other two requests were easy." Georgia lifts her general's hat, runs her free hand over her close-cropped hair, and plops it back down at a silly angle.

Piper giggles and straightens the hat. "Would you like a bowl of Takahashi's finest to celebrate?"

"Yes, Pretty Piper, I would. Do you think you could grab a Nuka Cherry while you're out there?" She pulls out a bag of caps and tosses it to Piper.

She catches it easily and leans in to peck her on the cheek. "I'm on it, Gorgeous Georgia."

"Will you two stop that?" shouts Nat from her room. "I'm gonna be _seriously sick_!"


End file.
